The Tiger Lady
by Tigress Warrior
Summary: Daine and Numair meet a strange girl who walks around with a tiger. Who is this girl? Why is she here? And what secret is does she behold?
1. The Girl and Tiger

This is my first fanfic to put on here. Please review and tell me if I should continue.  
  
This story is based of a character that I used when I wrote a story on her and her life. I just changed her name and the tiger's, for reason's I do not wish to say.  
  
I edited the story, those who already read my mistakes before, might want to see what other mistakes I have, if any at all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only own Kalita and her tiger, Rajani. Nothing in this story really belongs to me, only those two characters, and the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cool day on the beach of the Pirates Swoop. The wind was calm, and the waves seemed to reach out to anyone who came near. The afternoon sun beat heavily on the sand. Daine walked down the beach, with Numair by her side, holding his hand. They just walked quietly, enjoying each other's company. Daine looked up at Numair and smiled. Numair saw this and looked down at his love. "Yes, dear? Is there something on your mind?"  
  
Daine giggled and shook her head, "No, I just want to look at you."  
  
"Why is that?" He said teasingly.  
  
"No reason. It's hard not to look at you."  
  
Numair smiled and put his arm around Daine, pulling her closer to him as they walked along the beach. Daine sighed happily, and looked forward. It was then she noticed a young girl and a tiger, sitting on the beach, watching the waves. Daine found it strange that a girl would be with a tiger. A tiger is not a normal pet. She looked back at Numair.  
  
"Numair! Look there!" Daine said while pointing at the girl. Numair looked at the girl, and is also shocked to find tiger with a girl.  
  
"Come along then," Numair said, "Let's go see her. I'm curious to why she has a tiger."  
  
Daine nodded and they both walked toward the girl. As they neared the girl, the tiger noticed them first and growled at them, a warning to stay back. The girl looked up, startled by her tiger's behavior. Numair smiled and said gently. "Hello, there, a nice day for relaxing on the beach, eh?"  
  
The girl scowled at him. "Kind sir, I am just here because there's no where else to go."  
  
Numair was taken aback at what the girl said. "What is your name?"  
  
"Kalita."  
  
"And the tiger's name?"  
  
"Rajani."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, the both of you. I am Numair Salmalin, and this is Veralidaine Salmalin, my wife," Numair said as he gripped a hand on his wife's shoulder.  
  
Daine smiled and asked Kalita, "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I don't remember. I remember living in a forest when I was young, with my mother and father," Kalita replied with a pained look on her face.  
  
Daine looked at Numair with a confused look and sighed. She turned her attention to Rajani, the tiger, speaking to him silently. ~Dear tiger. What's the matter with your mistress? ~  
  
~I am not one to tell you, she'll tell you when she's ready, ~ was the grouchy reply.  
  
Daine sighed and looked at Kalita, "Come now. We'll take you to Pirate Swoop, you can get some rest and food."  
  
Kalita nodded and tried to get up, but her knees buckled and Numair caught her when she started to fall. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No. I haven't sleep in days, and I haven't had a decent meal."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I choose not to tell you." Kalita snapped.  
  
Numair sighed and looked at her. "Well, if you can't walk, then I'll have to carry you. Is that all right?" Daine looked at him, almost displeased that he would offer to hold someone besides her. Numair sees the displeased look in her eyes and chuckles. "Don't worry sweet pea, I'll always love you and no one will take that from me." His words seem to put her at ease and she nodded.  
  
"Well, if you're going to take me, then do so!" Kalita said impatiently.  
  
Numair sighed and picked up the girl with ease. He let her lean against his chest and then he walked to the Pirate's Swoop. Daine followed after telling the tiger that nothing will come to harm his mistress. Eventually before the humans are out a view, Rajani caught up to them. 


	2. Questions About Love

Thanks to those who reviewed. It gave me strength to continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story but the plot and those two characters (Kalita and Rajani).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Once inside Pirates Swoop, Numair sat down on a bench still holding Kalita in his arms. Holding the young girl, who seemed about sixteen years old; Numair felt how fragile she was. She seemed too weak from lack of eating and sleeping. What caused her to not eat or sleep? What does she hold inside of her that causing her to do this to herself?  
  
Kalita opensed her eyes, from just resting them, not from sleeping, and looked around for her tiger. "Rajani?" The tiger moved to her side and licked her face, worry filled his eyes. Kalita smiled for the first time since meeting Daine and Numair, and reached out to pet the tiger. The tiger rubbed against her as she pet him.  
  
Numair quietly watched the girl and tiger, seeing a bond between them that is unbreakable. How does such a small and weak child earn a tiger's trust? The question confused him and at the same time made him want to learn more about the girl.  
  
"Numair!" a voice called to him and he looked up to see Daine running toward him with Alanna behind her. He smiled and got up, ignoring the tigers growl.  
  
"By the Gods, Numair!" Alanna said while looking at Kalita. "She's so skinny. We have to feed her. Come Numair, Daine! And you too tiger." She added when she noticed Rajani. She motioned toward her friends to go to a room to put Kalita in.  
  
When they get to the room, Numair gently placed the girl on the bed and tucked her in. Rajani jumped into the bed with her, glaring at the man.  
  
"Numair, will you stay with her, until we get back?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright. Come then, Daine." Alanna told Daine and pulled her out of the room so they can get Kalita something to eat.  
  
Kalita turned to her side so that her back is facing Numair. She isn't sure she likes him. Come to think of it, she never likes anyone but her tiger. She ran a hand along Rajani's back, feeling his soft fur. He is the only thing that calms her. Even though she keeps to herself, letting no one come near her, she has questions she wants to ask. Without turning to face him, she asked, "Numair? Do you love your wife?"  
  
"Yes," Numair replied, feeling confused at her question. "Why do you ask? Isn't that what marriage is? Marrying the one you love?"  
  
"Well, yes. I suppose. But."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"What is love?"  
  
Numair sat down in a chair near the bed. How can someone not know what love is? "It's hard to explain. Someday, you'll learn what it is."  
  
The thought of ever finding love scared her. She shivered, even if she is covered in blankets. A single tear fell down her cheek. Rajani moved closer to her and licked the tear away. She smiled as she unwillingly went to sleep. She dreamed of her past, her terrible past. 


	3. Kalita and George

Here goes another chapter. Ok, I might put in a few D/N fluff in here. I don't write much romance, but I'll try for all those D/N fluff fans.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kalita and Rajani. You know this is really getting annoying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Daine and Alanna returned to the room with a plate full of food, only to find Kalita asleep and Numair watching her. Daine started to feel funny at this sight; she did let her husband stay in a room with a girl he barely knew. What is this feeling? She hasn't felt this feeling in a long time. "We should let her sleep." Alanna said behind her. Daine nodded and smiled as Numair looked up at them. He only just noticed them. He smiled and got up, walking over to Daine, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Daine giggled and whispered in his ear, "Stop Numair, we should leave this room and let her sleep peacefully."  
  
"I don't know if she is sleeping peacefully, she kept tossing and turning, as if she was having a terrible dream. But I think no matter how bad the dream is, she isn't going to wake up for a while," he replied.  
  
Daine nodded and Alanna set the plate on a table by the bed, and then headedut the door to give Kalita privacy. Daine and Numair followed her to the library.  
  
As soon as they settled down in the library chairs, Daine spoke out first, "There is something strange about Kalita. She's skinny, really skinny. But she looks as though she did have a small meal not to long ago, but I don't think it was decent."  
  
"I think your right. We'll have to find a way to get her to sleep more; I've never seen anyone that tired." Numair replied.  
  
"She doesn't seem trusting, it's like she doesn't spend much time with people." Alanna said.  
  
Numair sighed, "Well, one of us should check on her."  
  
"I will. I would like to check on her." Daine suggested.  
  
"Okay. You should check on her in a few hours." Numair smiled at his love.  
  
Daine smiled and took his hands, pulling him up. "Let's walk."  
  
"Alright," he said, following her.  
  
Holding on to Numair's hand, Daine took him through the halls, for no reason, just to be with him.  
  
"Numair?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What do you think happened to our new friend? Kalita? I mean, she doesn't remember," Daine asked.  
  
"I don't know, Sweet, but I don't think we'll find out soon." Numair replied, pulling Daine outside, back to the beach. "Where were we?"  
  
Daine giggled and gripped his hand tighter. "I think we were just walking."  
  
"Well then, let's sit somewhere." Numair pulled her over to a large rock and sat her down on it, tilting her face up with his large hand. He looked into her twinkling eyes and smiled. "You're so beautiful." He said as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers, giving her a passionate kiss. Daine smiled and kissed him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Kalita's room, the young girl awoke from her sleep, shaking. Her dreams are the reason why she hasn't slept, but she knew that she would end up sleeping some day; her tiredness would catch up with her. Never the less, she felt better than she has in weeks, even months. She rolled on her back and looked to her side at the table. She sat up when she saw the food, and took the plate. She does eat, she doesn't have any reason not to, but her tiger hunts for her, and tigers don't hunt as much as humans, because one large prey can last weeks at a time. Kalita ate quietly, thankful for the food and the kind people who gave her the food, along with the roof over her head.  
  
A knock on the door got Rajani to growl. "Please, Kalita, can I come in?" a male's voice said from the other side.  
  
"Who is there?" Kalita said cautiously.  
  
"A friend." The voice replied.  
  
"I have no friends here," Kalita snapped.  
  
"Fine, then, I'm George. I'm married to Alanna, the lady knight with copper hair who gave you this room."  
  
"Whatever, I don't care. But I warn you, if you harm me, I can't do anything to stop my tiger from attacking you."  
  
"Alright," George said as he opened the door and came in. George had a muscular build and hazel eyes.  
  
Rajani stared at George with golden eyes, baring his teeth, his tail twitching. The tiger moved closer to Kalita, ready to protect if needed. Kalita ran her fingers through his soft, striped fur.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kalita asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I have come to find you some clothes. Do you want some new clothes? You look like you need some." George replied.  
  
"Fine," Kalita said, rather annoyed at someone looking out for her.  
  
"Come with me then." George held out his hand, Kalita took it and let him pull her out of bed. She stumbled and could barely stand; George supported her and helped her walk. He led her out the room and down the hall. Rajani, of course, followed them.  
  
George led them into a large room, so Kalita can get fitted. He gave her to one of the fitters and told them to help her walk, since she's a bit weak. The fitter led Kalita into another room and measured her.  
  
When Kalita came out, she wore men's breeches and a white shirt. She smiled, liking this better than the skirt and green shirt she wears. George looked her over and nods his approval. She looks great.  
  
"Come little one; let's get you back to your room," George said softly.  
  
"If you don't mind, can you show me around your place?" Kalita asked.  
  
"Well, sure." He said as he walked her down the halls once more, for a tour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the lack of D/N fluff. I didn't know what else to write. If anyone wants fluff, if you'd please, give me some ideas, or the fluff will just end up short. 


	4. Presents

Ok. On with another chapter, here goes. I honestly didn't think this story would work, since I'm just writing as I go, I haven't exactly thought out the plot, or when Kalita will reveal her past, or even if she will learn to trust any of Tamora's characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, only Kalita and Rajani.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 4  
  
George has been showing Kalita around Pirates Swoop for an hour when he noticed she was getting stronger by walking. Pretty soon she could hold her own weight and walk without his help. "Feeling better?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, I am." She replied with a yawn.  
  
"Do you need to rest?" George asked with concern.  
  
"No." Kalita snapped. She's stubborn, and she can handle herself, she doesn't need help from no man, or woman.  
  
George sighed, knowing just as well he married an equally stubborn woman warrior. "Come along then. You should get back to your rooms; you still need your rest. Whether you like it or not," He said firmly.  
  
Kalita glared up at him, she does not like being bossed around. "Fine," she said harshly.  
  
By her side, Rajani, who has been quiet the whole time throughout the tour, growled at his mistress. He doesn't trust or like this human called George, the man seems like a trouble maker.  
  
Kalita knelt down, her eyes softening as she looks at her tiger, a smile creeps up on her lips, making her look the age she really is. "Rajani," she began in a softer tone, softer than she has used on anyone she met. "It'll be alright. Once in the room, we'll be alone, just like always." Rajani nodded and licked her face.  
  
George just can't seem to get over the bond the girl and the tiger have, it's the strangest thing. But maybe it's a good thing. Maybe she can get tigers to share a bond with her, and maybe she can even get those hunters to stop hunter tigers. No, he thought, that's way too impossible. No one can stop hunters from hunting what they please, no matter how terrible the causes are.  
  
"Come along, little one," he said holding out his hand. Kalita looked up at him, taking his hand, she stood quietly. With a nod to the great beast, George lead the girl and tiger back to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine wrapped her arms around Numair's neck and smiled. He kissed her neck, not wanting to leave this moment behind. It's just too perfect.  
  
"Numair," Daine started.  
  
"Mm?" Numair barely said a word since he was busy leaving sweet kisses on her soft neck.  
  
"I think I should check on Kalita."  
  
"She can wait."  
  
"Yes, but so can you."  
  
"A little more time?"  
  
"No, Numair, you can walk on your own, you sleep, and your healthy, Kalita she needs us, we have to take care of her till she has the strength to move on."  
  
"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Numair deepened his passion in the kisses on her neck, clearly he's enjoying this. Daine let out a small moan in pleasure, she liked this too. No, she told herself firmly, we have to go to the young girl. She pushed Numair away from her and he gave her a saddened look, trying to kiss her again. Daine shook her head and took his hands. With a smirk she got up off the large rock they were sitting on and pulled Numair back to Pirates Swoop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Kalita sat on her bed, after George left, Rajani jumped on the bed next to her and laid his head in her lap. Kalita ran her fingers along his fur coat, enjoying his company. This tiger is all she has left; everything she ever had was lost and gone forever. She didn't even have Rajani when she was little; she got him later on in her life. She'll never forget that day.  
  
A knock interrupted her thoughts, and a female voice spook softly, "Kalita, may I come in."  
  
Kalita rolls her eyes, she hates having visitors. Why can't she just leave her alone? "Fine, come in."  
  
The door opened slowly to reveal Daine and Numair. "Hello again, how are you feeling?" Daine asked.  
  
"Perfect," was the tired reply.  
  
"Well, then if your perfect, is there anything you would like?" Numair asked.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Daine stepped forward, holding a wrapped gift. "Here, this is for you."  
  
"What is it?" Kalita asked.  
  
"Open it and you'll find out."  
  
Kalita nodded and opened the present slowly, only to reveal a book about tigers. She looked up at Daine. "What's this for?"  
  
"I thought you might like to read something and what better to read then the creature you're close to?" Daine said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Kalita grinned, her eyes watering. Never before has she had someone give her anything. And Daine barely knows her. It's very nice.  
  
"Not a problem. Well, we'd better let you sleep more, you need your strength. Come Numair." Daine pulled Numair out of the room.  
  
Once out of the room and the door closed, Numair looked at his wife. "That was a nice thing you did, I think you made her happier than she seems."  
  
"It was nothing; I felt she needed something that would cheer her up. Besides, somehow I feel connected to her, in a way." Daine said.  
  
Numair nodded and walked with her to their rooms, so they can get their rest. 


	5. More Tigers

Hiya! On with another post, I am on a roll.  
  
There will be some fluff, since I can write it if I feel like it, or when I have ideas for them. Personally, I like George and Alanna, I think they make the perfect couple.  
  
Enough talk. Now, story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kalita and Rajani; the other characters belong to the great Tamora Pierce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kalita climbed into bed, seeing nothing else to do. She sort of liked the little tour George gave her. But it gave her something to do instead of being inside the room, sleeping. She hasn't sleep in a long time; maybe it's been months, she isn't sure. She lost track of time years ago, she no longer cares for anything. She no longer stops to smell the roses, to her, roses are dead. She also lost her happiness, so she takes it out on anyone who tries to bother her.  
  
She still gripped the book Daine gave to her and opened it. Moving through the pages, she noticed all the different breeds of tigers. There are small ones, large ones, pretty one's, muscular one's, their all so majestic and magical.  
  
Rajani jumped in the bed and laid his large body next to hers, pressing against her protectively. Kalita looked at him and smiled. "Rajani, dear, what's your breed? Lets see," she said as she looked through the pages.  
  
After moments of looking and comparing Rajani to the tigers in the book, she comes to a conclusion. "Rajani, you are the Bengal tiger. Oh, Rajani, that's wonderful!" Kalita smiled and put the book down on the bedside table, and then she buried her face and hands in Rajani's fur, falling asleep. Rajani purred deeply and he too sleeps.  
  
((Yes, tigers can purr, but only when they breath out. Not like house cats, who can purr while breathing in and out. Looky there, you learned something!))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"George!" Alanna called to the man as he went around the corner. She hoped she'll reach him. Sure enough, she caught her husband.  
  
"Yes?" George asked, turning around.  
  
"Did you meet our new guest, Kalita?"  
  
"Yes, I did, actually."  
  
"Well?"  
  
George smiled while thinking. "Well, she seems nice in a moody kind of way. But I think, we can get her to relax and trust us."  
  
"Well, if you say so."  
  
"Of course I say so. I am George, after all." He replied with a grin.  
  
Alanna giggled and gave him a hug. "You're amazing."  
  
"I know," He returned her hug, and then pushed her toward their rooms. "You need sleep, my love."  
  
"Alright," Alanna let him push her all the way to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daine?" Numair said, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Yes?" Daine yawned.  
  
"What do you mean, you feel connected to Kalita?"  
  
"Oh, I mean like magically there's something about her that is connected to me."  
  
Numair thought a bit, wondering. What does this mean, magically connected? He'll have to test the young girl in the morning. "Thanks, sweet. Goodnight."  
  
Daine didn't reply, she was already asleep. Numair sighed and kissed her neck gently, then slept himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rajani woke up suddenly and jumped off the bed. He hates indoors, they make him feel stuffy and uneasy. Tigers aren't meant to be indoors, they need outside, in the forest, with things to hunt and climb. He paced around the room, his tail flicking back and forth. He loves his mistress, and he will watch over her till the day he dies, even after that. A low growl escaped his throat and softly echoed though the room. His soft pads on his feet tap lightly and soundlessly against the wooden floor. His muscles ripple underneath his perfect coat. He walked to the window and rised on his hind legs, resting his front feet on the window. He looked out, looking at the moon, it's a perfect night. Too bad his mistress won't enjoy it like she used to, he never has seen her enjoy anything, and for all he knew; the girl was like this before he met her.  
  
A sudden movement behind the bushes got Rajani's attention. His eyes narrow as he watched the bushes closely, his tail twitching; he's ready to attack if needed. He growled and bared his teeth. He froze as he saw what came from behind the bushes. Could it be? Is it her?  
  
Rajani pushed away from the window, and jumped on the bed. He licked and nudges Kalita till she awoke.  
  
"What is it, Rajani?" Kalita asked irritably. The tiger pulled on her clothes, wanting her to follow him to the window. Kalita sighed and went to the window. She gasped. "Rajani, is it, her?" Rajani growled and ram to the door. Kalita followed and opened it and as soon as it is opened, a flash of orange and stripes ran past her. She ran close behind the tiger as he runs, but she can't catch up.  
  
Rajani stopped and looked behind him at Kalita. He ran back to her and ran around her, waiting for her to catch her breath. As soon as her breath is caught, the tiger took off again, slower this time.  
  
They keep on running till their outside and they both stop as they look at the bush that is just outside their window. Sitting by the bush is a female tiger and her cub. Rajani ran excitedly over to the tigress and rubs against her.  
  
Kalita smiled at her tiger's eagerness, she knew who that is. "Jasmine! It's so good to see you! And little Orion. Rajani missed you both. Orion, you remember your father?"  
  
The female tiger pinned her ears back at the sight of Kalita, that human took her beloved Rajani away. She rubbed her head against him and purred, while the cub, Orion jumps all over his father. Clearly they missed the ol' tiger.  
  
Kalita smiled as tears fall down her cheeks. At least her tiger has family. She's proud of him and happy for him too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haha! There now. I enjoyed writing the last part. Hope you like reading it as I do writing it. 


	6. The Others Meet the Tigers

On with another chapter, okay then.  
  
I thank those who reviewed. But I want to make a few things clear.  
  
Evilstrawberry: I know that you just said you noticed. I just wanted something to talk about, before I started writing the story again. And your subject seemed good enough to write about, and I thought it might settle some questions that might be forming into people's heads. No offence taken and no offence meant. And thank you. The tiger family thing has nothing to do with Kalita's past. I role play as Jasmine, once on Yahoo, when she had the cub, Orion. And I felt she needed to be connected with Rajani and Kalita somehow. I know, I'm weird, because I like role play. But I only role play so I can write stuff.  
  
Now, here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed; I own nothing but Kalita and Rajani. Can't sue me, now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Daine couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. She kept thinking about Kalita. Why? Why must this young girl have an effect on Daine? It doesn't make sense. She sat up, trying to think it over. She couldn't even do that, as she heard some growling and yowling out the window. This startled her. She got out of the bed and walked to the window. Once to the window she saw two tigers and a cub, and Kalita. Why would the young girl be out at this time of night? She gasped when Kalita fell to her knees. "Numair!" She yelled, jumping on the bed and shaking the sleeping man. "Something's wrong with Kalita!"  
  
"What?" he asked, opening his eyes slowly.  
  
"I saw her! I saw her fall to her knees outside!" she practically yelled at him.  
  
Numair got up quickly, irritated that he has to wake up for someone he barely knew. "Alright. What's she doing outside? She hasn't gained her strength back." Before Daine could open her mouth to answer, he said, "Never mind that. Go get Alanna, quick. I'll go to Kalita." Daine nodded and ran down the hall toward Alanna's and George's room.  
  
Numair sighed and got dressed, then he headed down the halls toward the outside.  
  
As he left the building, he looked for Kalita. After a while, he heard growling and followed the noise. Soon enough, he found Kalita near two tigers and a cub. When did the other two come? Why are they here? He slowly walked to Kalita, hoping not to startle the tigers. "Kalita, what's wrong, what happened?" He said softly as he approached her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalita watched the tigers have their little reunion. The tears haven't stopped yet; she quietly dried them on her shirt. "Rajani, I'm so happy for you. You found your beloved mate, and the son you barely know." She sniffed. "I'm so sorry I took you away from them. This is my entire fault. You could be so happy without me."  
  
Jasmine turned and looked at Kalita. She bared her teeth, hating the young human so much. But she doesn't attack; Rajani won't forgive her if she did attack. He loves that human too much, maybe even more than his own mate. It makes her sick. Humans, to her, are disgusting creatures and they should have never lived.  
  
Rajani looked at Jasmine and snorts softly, knowing just as well what she is thinking; she never approved the fact that a human needed a tiger to survive. He growled and nuzzled the cub gently. The cub jumped all over the place and mewled.  
  
Kalita was watching the tigers when her legs gave out underneath her, they could no longer support her. So she sat there on the ground, breathing deeply.  
  
Only moments later she heard footsteps approaching her and then a soft voice, "Kalita, what's wrong, what happened?"  
  
Kalita looked behind her at Numair. "I-I'm fine."  
  
"No, I don't seem like your fine. Tell the truth." Numair said firmly. "Daine saw you fall to your knees, and she went to get Alanna, she has the healing Gift."  
  
Kalita sighed. "Rajani saw his old friend out the window, so he woke me up and made me run down the halls so he could get to her," She said and pointed to the tigress. "That's Jasmine and her cub, Orion. I don't know how far they came to see him or even why."  
  
"I see. So because you ran, you got tired and lost your strength to stand on your own?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you should be more careful. We won't always be there to help you."  
  
"I don't need help. I can handle my self." Kalita snapped, irritated that everyone is treating her like a baby. "I've taken care of my self since I was five. I need no one."  
  
"Wow. Ok, I see you like your independence."  
  
"Yeah, so? Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, no. I'm just trying to figure you out."  
  
That took all her anger; she gathered what was left of her strength and forced her self to stand. "Why does it matter if you know me or not? I'm just a girl. I'm no different than you or your wife. Quit treating me like a child. I am not a child, even if I was a child, I would never be yours!" She glared at him; her fists clenched tight, her finger nails digging deep in her skin, drawing blood.  
  
Numair's looked hurt and he just looked at her, shocked that someone so small, so skinny can have so much anger. He's speechless.  
  
Rajani heard his mistress and ran straight to her, his eyes narrowed. He glared at Numair and was about to jump on the human, when Kalita knew what the tiger was going to do and jumped between them, and hugging Rajani. Rajani, of course, wouldn't attack with his mistress so near him, so he relaxed in her arms and kept on glaring at Numair.  
  
Jasmine, jealous of Rajani's attention toward the human girl, let out a loud roar. An angry roar, maybe even a roar of the hunt. Kalita looked at Jasmine, her eyes watering. Why can't the tigress just like her? She buried her head in Rajani's fur and wept silently, gripping the tiger tighter.  
  
Numair felt sorry for the girl, he was tempted to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Rajani's growl told him not to.  
  
"Numair!" Daine ran toward him with Alanna and George behind her.  
  
"Daine," Numair turned around and took her in his arms when she got close enough. "I'm so glad you're here." He looked at Alanna, "Quick, see if she's ok. But make sure the tiger will let you near his mistress." Alanna nodded and moved toward the girl. Sure enough, Rajani growled a warning not to come near.  
  
"Here, let me." Daine said, breaking free from Numair's grip. She slowly walked toward the tiger. ~Easy there~ she said silently. ~We're here to help. Alanna, the red head, will help your mistress. She will make her better. Will you let her? ~  
  
~ Fine. But if one hair on my mistress's head is harmed, they have been warned ~ Rajani growled.  
  
Daine nodded and bowed to him, to show her respect for the beast. ~ She won't be harmed, I promise. ~ She straightened and watched the little cub play around his mother.  
  
Rajani nuzzled Kalita softly and moved away from her, standing only close enough so he can make sure nothing does come to harm her.  
  
When Alanna saw Rajani move, she took that as her clue to check on the young girl, with purple fire forming around her fingers. Kalita instantly turned around when she saw the fire out the corner of her eye. She backed up, suddenly afraid. She doesn't like that; she doesn't even know what that is. "What are your doing?" She asked, panic filling her insides.  
  
"Don't worry, its just magic," Alanna replied calmly.  
  
"No! Magic? Don't come near me!" Kalita practically yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Rajani moved closer to her, guarding her protectively, growling.  
  
Shocked at Kalita's sudden out burst, Alanna ran into George's arms. "George! I don't know what's wrong with her! Do something!" She hissed. George nodded and let go of Alanna, walking toward Kalita.  
  
"Shh, little one. It'll be alright." George said gently as he knelt down and wiped her tears away. Rajani let George do those things, surprisingly enough. George took the young girl in his arms and cradled her against his chest. Kalita wept silently once more. Out of all men, Kalita trusts George.  
  
Orion and Jasmine watches the humans and Rajani. Then they look at Daine. They walk toward her and snuggle close to her feet.  
  
~ Mama~ Orion said, only Daine could hear. ~ Why did papa go? ~  
  
~Sweet one, he left to protect that human. ~ Jasmine spat.  
  
~ Now now ~ Daine couldn't help but over hear. ~ Humans aren't that bad. ~  
  
~ Yes they are. Look what they do to tigers! They hunt us. For what? Our fur, bones and teeth. Why? For their own greed. ~ Jasmine snarled.  
  
~ Alright, then some humans are that bad, not all. ~ Daine sighs.  
  
Jasmine growled and laid down, her cub lying next to her.  
  
George patted Kalita comfortingly, hoping she'll relax. "Come now, little one. We have to get you back to your room. You need more rest. I don't want you out of bed for a few days," he said firmly. Kalita nodded against his shirt and George picked her up. He turned to the rest of the group. "We have two choices, take the new tigers somewhere inside, or leave them here."  
  
"I say take them inside, so no one gets harmed." Alanna suggested. "Daine, you're the only one who can talk to them, so talk to them."  
  
Daine nodded and looked at Jasmine. ~ Would you like to stay out here or somewhere inside? ~  
  
~Fine, we'll go inside. But we stay with Rajani. ~ The tigress replied.  
  
~ Alright. ~ Daine nodded and looked at the humans. "She said she'll go inside, as long as she stays with Rajani."  
  
"Ok, let's go then." George said as he turned back to the Swoop, still holding the now sleeping Kalita. The others, including the tigers, followed the man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow. That took longer than expected. I wanted to finish it last night, but I was forced to sleep. Well, there it is. 


	7. Kalita Learns Her Fate

You know I finally get the whole past tense thing. Well, so now that I finally get it all, I edited all my chapters, so hopefully their all one tense. Ya'll can reread if you would like, it don't matter to me. Also, I no longer have ch. 3 up, well, I do, but it's not the same one, where Kalita was young with her parents. So this chapter right here would have been ch. 8, but now its chapter 7. I'll post ch. 8 later.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one, only Kalita and Rajani.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Alanna and George went their separate ways, Alanna taking Daine and Numair to their rooms and George taking Kalita and the tigers to her rooms.  
  
Once George had returned Kalita and the tigers to the room, he went in there to make the room tiger cub proof. He first made sure the young girl was tucked in her bed, safe and warm.  
  
Kalita was only half awake when George put her in bed. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" She whispered.  
  
George looked at her and smiled his charming smile. "Because I believe you deserve a chance in life. And I think you'd make a good friend, once you get used to humans. I also think that somehow this connection between you and the tigers is a miracle; it could help with something, someday," he said gently.  
  
"What connection between me and the tigers?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed that you talk to the tigers just like you would people?"  
  
"No, I-It's normal for me. What are you getting at?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just the way you act around them. Your bond with Rajani is amazing. Do you have this bond with other tigers?"  
  
Kalita sat up and glared at him. "Rajani is my best friend, my only friend. He is all I have left. This 'bond' you say we have is nothing more than friendship, surely you have friends. You have a bond with your wife, Alanna." Tears fall down her cheeks, not understanding what he is saying about this 'bond'.  
  
"Kalita," George didn't know what to say.  
  
"No!" Kalita yelled. "You don't understand. I lost everything, when I was little. My parents, my home, my life. I have been along for too long, when I found Rajani, I was barely alive. He hunted for me and took care of me. He even raised me till I could take care of my self. But he never left me along. I have met humans, and everyone I have met, had turned their back on me, leaving me to die. I dedicated my life to tigers and blocked everything from the human world. No one cared, but Rajani and his friends." She couldn't stop the tears, and she didn't bother drying them. Too many painful memories flooded her mind and she wept for the first real time in years.  
  
"Kalita, I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you," George said with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"There is nothing." Kalita laid back down and wept in her pillow.  
  
George nodded, even though she couldn't see and started cleaning the room to make it safe for the cub.  
  
Rajani watched the whole argument, but did nothing to George. He knows Kalita trusts the man, so he won't attack the human man. He jumped on the bed when they were finished 'talking' and nuzzled his mistress gently, hoping to calm her down.  
  
Kalita dried her tears and hugged Rajani before looking at George. "George," she said, saying a human's name for the first time. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" George turned around and looked back at her.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted. For so many years, I have hated humans, and I chose to be with the wild animals, the tigers. People always found it odd that I hung out with tigers, when tigers were the most feared. But I have learned that if you trust a tiger, the tiger will trust you. I also learned that you can never tame a tiger, he has to keep his wild side, or his soul will be broken. I have never tamed any of the tigers I met, only befriended them." She paused for a moment. "George, I trust you."  
  
He smiled and walked to her. "I trust you, too," he said as he embraced her in a hug. He kissed her cheek and left her room, so she can sleep.  
  
As soon George left, Jasmine, who had been sitting in a corner with her cub, watching quietly jumped on the bed and stared directly at Kalita.  
  
~ Now, we are alone. ~ The tigress hissed. ~ And you are much too weak to escape. So listen and listen well. ~  
  
"Alright," Kalita said calmly.  
  
~ You should know that you are the chosen one. ~  
  
"The chosen? For what?"  
  
~ The chosen to bring the tigers peace. As you know, that magic-doer you met years ago, told you that you will be needed one day to bring us peace. ~  
  
"Peace from what?"  
  
~ Humans ~ Jasmine spat. ~ And you can do that, I've seen the way you handle the other humans. You can get the one you 'trust' to help you. He is worthy enough to help the tigers. ~  
  
"But why are you telling me this? You hate me so," Kalita asked.  
  
~ Yes, I hate you. I hate you because you took away Rajani, my one true love and best friend. Now he honors you as a god. Why? I shall never know. But I had to tell you, no matter how much I hated it, the tiger gods told me to. ~  
  
~ Jasmine ~ Rajani interrupted. ~ Don't you realize that she needed me more than you needed me? I left you because I was told to, the same tiger gods that told you to tell her that she was chosen. I knew she was chosen, they told me, but I couldn't tell her, it just couldn't happen. ~ He turned to Kalita. ~ Now sleep dear, you need it. ~  
  
Kalita nodded and went to sleep just as Rajani cuddled next to her and Jasmine lifted her cub on the bed and she too went to sleep with the cub. 


	8. The Sword

I am so tired and not feeling very good. I'm not really all together, right now, but I am bored enough to write something, despite how I feel right now. This may end up to not be the best chapter there ever was, but I am going to take my chances.  
  
I hope that my chapter editing didn't confuse anyone. And if you didn't read chapter 7, you'd better, or chapter 8 isn't going to make sense. Because chapter 7 would have been chapter 8 if I didn't change chapter 3. Does this make any sense? If it does or doesn't, go read chapter 7 anyway, just go, before you read this one!  
  
Disclaimer: The same as always, this has never changed. I own no one and nothing, BUT Kalita, Rajani, Jasmine, Orion, and the plot. Ok? Ok!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kalita woke up to the sound of rain tapping lightly on the windows. She yawned and stretched then got out of bed. She walked to the window and watched the rain. Somehow the rain matches her many moods. She tried to think of what Jasmine said to her the night before. What does it mean? That she is the chosen? How can she be chosen, when she's just a weak girl who has lost her life years ago? Then she remembered what George said. She has a bond between the tigers, a bond that have never been seen before. Surely that has a connection to being the chosen. Something is terribly wrong here. She has been able to talk to the tigers before, but that only happened once in a while.  
  
~ Kalita? ~ A growling voice interrupted her thoughts. ~ Come here, child. ~  
  
Kalita turned and was face to face with Rajani. "Rajani? What is it?" she asked as she obeyed him and walked closer to him.  
  
Rajani watched her sit on the bed before speaking again. ~ You might be thinking of leaving this place. Am I right? ~  
  
"No, well, maybe. Rajani, I can't stand being around all these humans!"  
  
~ Even George? ~  
  
"Course not! He's the only man I have trusted since that terrible day. He may be the only human I like being around," Kalita sniffed.  
  
~ You may not like the others, much, but you must stay here. You need your strength before you continue. ~  
  
"Alright, I'll stay. For a while longer. For you, Rajani." She gave him a hug.  
  
As Kalita was hugging Rajani, a soft tap sounded on the door, then a male's voice, "Kalita. May I come in?"  
  
Kalita sighed. "Alright."  
  
The door opened and revealed Numair. "Hello, Kalita."  
  
"What is it?" Kalita said impatiently.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you're alright."  
  
"I'm fine, so now what do you want?"  
  
"Gee, are you always this crabby?"  
  
"That depends on how many people bother me, and ask stupid questions."  
  
"Wow, you're so feisty. Well, is there anything you need?"  
  
"And you're so nosey. I do not need anything."  
  
Numair sighed and shook his head. "You really need to work on your people skills. Never mind that, though, I believe George would like to see you. Would you like help getting there?"  
  
"No, I can get there my self," Kalita got up and walked out of the room with Rajani right behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalita walked straight up to the door of George's study, and lightly tapped on it.  
  
"Come in," said a males voice from the other side of the door. Kalita pushed open the door and walked in with Rajani.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" she asked.  
  
"Ah. Kalita, yes, I did want to see you. I'm glad you could make it. Come, take a seat."  
  
Kalita nodded and sat down on a chair by George's desk. Rajani sat on the floor next to her.  
  
"So, little one, I just wanted to know how long you plan on staying." George said softly, hoping she will choose to stay; she could live here if she wanted, he has grown quite fond of her, not as a lover, but as a friend.  
  
"I don't know what you're getting at, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stay much longer after I have the strength to move on," Kalita said.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"George, I just can't stay here."  
  
"But don't you wish you had a home?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but I lost my home years ago, I'm afraid it would bring to many memories to bring them back."  
  
"I wish you would reconsider your answer."  
  
"I will, someday."  
  
George nodded and got up from his seat. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Now that he knows her, he doesn't want to let her go. He wishes she would stay here and find happiness. But if she decides to go, he'll let her, he has no right to stop her, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
Kalita sighed and pulled away from his embrace. She smiled sadly up into his face. "Even after I leave, I'll visit you again and again," She said softly, drying a tear that fell down her cheek and walked out of the room. Rajani gave George a nod that said, 'I trust you,' and turned to follow his mistress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalita and Rajani have been wandering around Pirate's Swoop, going nowhere at all. Kalita just doesn't feel like going back to her room. They wondered around for hours it seemed when they came across a room George had shown them as the Weapon Room. The young girl pushed open the door and a smile played across her face.  
  
"Rajani," she whispered. "What do you say, we go in?" Without waiting for an answer, Kalita walked in. Rajani made to protest, but gave in, for he knew he could never win over her stubbornness.  
  
She tied her dark hair back with a piece of string she found in her rooms and admired the weapons with emerald eyes. She ran gentle fingers over swords and bows, remembering when she watched her father practice with his ancient sword.  
  
Kalita shook her thoughts away when she saw the most handsome sword she had ever seen. The hilt was decorated with emeralds and red rubies; the sheath was covered in the same colored gems. When she wrapped her hand around the hilt, it felt as though it was made for her. She lifted it up and took it from the sheath. It was light and yet strong at the same time. She couldn't help but to grin. She looked at the blade and noticed how well used it was, and how old. Why, it looked to be older than forty! Rajani pressed closer to her as he caught a new scent near.  
  
"What are you doing here, miss?" a voice said sharply.  
  
Kalita turned around and stared up into the face of Numair. "I-I was just wondering around, and I-I just happened to come across this room." She gripped the sword tighter, her body tensing up.  
  
"It's alright. Now, might I ask why you find a sword so interesting?"  
  
"My father's sword was almost exactly like this one."  
  
"Ah, so it gives you memories."  
  
"I guess you could say that, but I barely remember my father, or mother," she said, not looking in Numair's face, instead she looked down at the floor, her eyes watering.  
  
Numair saw her discomfort and asked gently, "Will you tell me what had happened? You know, it's always better to tell someone than to keep it locked up inside."  
  
Kalita didn't make a move to speak and she kept quiet.  
  
Numair patted her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, it must be hard to tell."  
  
"Just take me to my room, please," Kalita whispered as she put the sword back in its sheath and back where she found it.  
  
Numair nodded and offered his arm. Kalita looked at his arm, confused. Then she figured it out, and slipped her hand through his arm. Numair nodded to the tiger and he led Kalita and Rajani back to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the door to Kalita's room, the girl walked silently to her bed and laid in it. Orion, the cub ran straight to Rajani and licked his chin. Rajani licked his son back then picked the cub up by the scruff of the neck and led him to Jasmine, who glared at Kalita.  
  
Numair watched the scene for a few moments then went to Kalita and tucked her in nice and warm. "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied, not looking at him.  
  
Numair nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Kalita laid her head in the soft pillow and hot tears ran down her cheeks. She cried herself to sleep. 


	9. Kalita Reveals it All

Ok, I suppose I should reveal Kalita's past, on what makes her sad, mostly since it was requested twice. I have been avoiding it, because her past isn't the best thing to read. So, here is the next chapter, and to start out will be a dream of Kalita.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kalita, Rajani, Jasmine, and Orion, and the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*~ Five years of age, a young child walked though a forest she knew so well. She walked down the paths that lead toward her home. A smile lit up her cheerful face, enjoying the scenery. A scream, no, two screams sounded out from the child's home. Suddenly scared, the child gasped and ran toward her home. She stopped suddenly when she made it to the edge of her house, horrified. Her house, her home is destroyed, her mother and father. it seems there were dragged away by.by something. A horse lay down next to a stall that used to stand tall, dead, with a slit through the neck of the beast. The child fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks. Nothing was left living. ~*  
  
Kalita awoke abruptly, her body sweat soaked and tears falling down her cheeks. "No, no," she choked out in between sobs.  
  
~ Kalita! ~ Rajani said, worried. "Go! Go tell someone, anyone! It's time. ~  
  
Kalita nodded and got out of bed. She dressed and ran out of the room, with Rajani close behind.  
  
She ran straight to George's room and banged on his door. "George! George!" she yelled almost hysterically.  
  
George opened the door, alarmed then concerned when he saw Kalita's tear stained face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I have to tell you something. Gather everyone, Daine, Numair, and Alanna. Please!" She looked up into his face, her eyes filled with fear and worry.  
  
"Alright," George said. He picked her up just as she fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. He held her tight against his chest. He looked at his wife who came to stand next to him at the door. "Alanna, go tell the others to meet us in the Library."  
  
The lioness nodded and ran straight to Daine and Numair's room.  
  
Kalita gripped George's shirt and kept crying in against him, as he headed straight toward the Library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine woke up, shaking. She could feel something was different. She shook Numair, "Numair! Numair! Wake up, something's wrong."  
  
Numair groaned and looked at her, "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yes, time for you to wake. Now, hurry, something's wrong."  
  
He sat up, now concerned. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think its Kalita."  
  
Just as she spoke, a knock came to the door, then a female's panicked voice, "Daine, Numair, it's urgent. Open the door."  
  
Daine rushed to the door in dismay. "Alanna!" she cried as she opened the door and saw the red headed knight. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's Kalita," the knight replied as Daine looked at Numair in horror. He stood next to her and put his arms around her. "She wants to talk to us, in the library." Alanna finished.  
  
Daine took both her friend's hands, and ran straight to the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as they were in the library, they all sat down. Kalita sat on George's lap, her head buried against his chest; she needed his comfort if she was to tell her story. Alanna didn't really like this, but she said nothing, for she is such a nice person.  
  
George put his hands firmly on Kalita's shoulders and pulled her from him, but still allowing her to stay on his lap, he knew that what ever she needed to say had to be hard for her, so he would give her as much comfort as possible. "Kalita, little one, relax, we're here for you, and you can tell us when you're ready," he said gently while handing her a handkerchief. She took it and dried her tears, and blew her nose.  
  
She took a deep breath and refused to look anyone in the eye. "I-I called you a-all here be-because I-I had a d-dream," she stuttered out. Rajani who was next to her, rose on his hind legs and put his front paws on her lap, to give her courage. Kalita smiled slightly and went on, staring hard at the floor, "T-this dream is the s-same dream I-I've b-been having for the past twelve years. I have told no one but Rajani, and I can't hold it in no longer. I have to tell of my past, of why I am the way I am, what happened that caused to put me on the road when I was five and why I have a tiger." She leaned down and whispered something to Rajani. The tiger nodded and ran out of the library.  
  
All the humans sat their quietly waiting for Kalita to speak again, but she didn't, she seemed to be waiting for something else.  
  
Moments later, Rajani returned with Jasmine and Orion, caring something. Looking closer, they all saw that the tiger held a sword and its sheath in his teeth, Jasmine had another sword. And Orion had a small pack. All three tigers laid their items by Kalita's feet and took a step back, watching the young girl.  
  
All four adults looked at Kalita curiously, wondering about the things the tigers brought and what she's going to say.  
  
Finally, Kalita picked up both the swords, one was from the Weaponry, and the other was completely different, and yet the same, the other seemed older and was not familiar to any of the adults. The girl spoke, softly, and surprisingly, calmly, holding the sword from the weaponry, "I found this sword in your weapon room yesterday; it looks almost exactly like my fathers."  
  
She handed the weaponry sword to George, and then held up the other on. "This was my fathers." She unsheathed it and fingered the ancient writing carved on the blade. It was true; the sword did look almost like the weaponry sword, with one slight difference. It was much older, and looked like it was made from somewhere much farther than Tortall, a place that they never even heard of. And the blades ancient writing is unreadable, it was rubbed off from ages, but the writing is in a language are unknown. Its gems where the same emeralds and red rubies, that was the only similarity between the two swords.  
  
"What does the sword say?" Numair asked.  
  
Kalita read from the sword, it was clear she knew the language well, "'For every sorrow, there come happiness, for every death, there comes life, for every hate, there comes hope'."  
  
Numair looked around, and smiled. "Well, that was interesting."  
  
Kalita glared at him, "Don't get all cheerful on me, you'll hate what it does to your looks."  
  
Alanna sighed and looked at Kalita, "Ok, look, we're not here to mock you, and Numair, keep your comments to your self. Now, Kalita, dear, you may continue when your ready."  
  
Kalita nodded and took a deep breath. "This sword was past down from generation to generation, it's been in my family for years. The only thing was that it went to the boys when they were old enough. It was named years ago, before I was even born, its name is Ailis." She is avoiding telling what about her past, but the sword has a great deal in her past, so she's working toward it, making it less painful.  
  
Alanna was interested in the sword, she wanted to look at it, and feel it, but she thought against it. She smiled gently giving Kalita silent courage to continue.  
  
Kalita sighed and went on, "You know, I used to be happy. I had a mother and a father, and a nice pony. Well, that all went away when one day I went to get my mother some flowers. I was so excited that I found some flowers, some new one's I have never seen. When I came back to the house, I found that.." She took another breath and tried again, "that-that my house." She started to shake, she felt strong arms wrap around her, giving her comfort, she leaned against George's chest, and he tightened his grip around her. "My house was destroyed. My-my mare killed, and-and my pa-parents gone, I think-think they were dragged away." Tears started falling down her cheeks as she remembered. "In my dreams, I live that moment, that day over again. That memory will haunt me for life."  
  
Everyone was silent when she told what happened, they were.shocked. Such a young girl, having to go through all that, and she's so young, so small.  
  
George hugged her tight and gently smoothed her hair. "It's alright little one, it'll be alright." He wiped her tears away and hugged her again.  
  
"Do-do you know who took your parents?" Daine asked cautiously.  
  
"No, I don't. I don't know what happened to them, where they went, or if their still alive," Kalita said slowly. "But-but there's more." She took George's hand and held it tightly, he squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"Kalita, are you able to tell us the rest?" George asked as he sat the sword he held down on the floor.  
  
"No, but I have to try." Kalita replied and took a deep breath, which she seemed to do that a lot. "Years after I found my home destroyed, I was barely alive, nothing but skin and bones, living off of fruit and fish. That changed somewhat when I came upon a lady to did magic."  
  
"A mage," Numair interrupted.  
  
"I don't know, but hers was really powerful." Kalita glared at Numair and went on, "The lady told me I had to protect the tigers all around. I didn't know what she meant, but I went with it. Then she told me that I had magic in me. But I didn't have the Gift, she wasn't sure what I had, she could just feel magic. Then she led me to a cave where a mother tiger and full grown cubs were playing. There was another tigress, one who was full grown, fresh from being a cub. A male stood next to her. And the lady told me to pick one of those young tigers, and I obeyed her and picked the male. The female looked as though she wanted to attack me. Do you know how those two tigers were? Rajani and Jasmine." Kalita paused and looked around.  
  
Alanna couldn't help but ask a question, "Kalita, why are you afraid of magic?"  
  
Kalita didn't answer right away, but finally, she answered, "Because in order to combine my soul with Rajani's, I-I had to," she paused and lifted her arm. She bore a long scar on her forearm; it ran from her elbow to her palm, and it was barely seen, but it was there. "The lady put a spell on Rajani, and he scratched my arm, and once he scratched me, one speck of blood fell into a bowl and the wound healed quickly, leaving a scar. Next Rajani was to be scratched, not by my nails, but by my dagger, and the lady put a spell on me as well. Only one speck of blood fell into the same bowl as mine did, and his wound healed. The two drips of blood mixed together and the lady said strange words and a magical bond came between me and Rajani. Rajani could then feel my feelings, my pains and happiness, and I could feel his as well as every other tiger in the world. I can't explain why I'm afraid of magic, just something happened that day that made me fear magic." Tears ran down her cheeks as she told the story.  
  
Kalita quickly dried her tears and pushed back her thoughts as she picked up the pack Orion brought. She opened it carefully and rummage through it. Finally, she pulled out quills and scrolls, along with bottles of ink. She set those on the table; those weren't what she was looking for. She dug further, and she smiled and pulled out a dagger and a block of wood.  
  
She brought the dagger's blade to the block of wood and chipped away wood. The entire adults watched what she was doing, curiously. She finally spoke when she got a head of a horse on the block of wood, "My father was a carver, and he carved things out of wood and made the most beautiful animals. He wanted to teach me when I got older, but when I got older, he wasn't there, for I was only five when he was taken away, so I taught my self." She finished carving the horse, which turned out to be a horse with wings and gave it to George. "You can have it."  
  
George took the winged horse with a smile, "Thank you, I will treasure it always." He gave her a hug.  
  
Kalita smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm hungry, can we end this talk, and eat something?" she practically demanded.  
  
George nodded and let her slide off his lap, then led her toward the kitchen, with the others following her. They were all wondering about what they just heard, and wondered how she felt about telling them, even if she doesn't know them at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm going to end the chapter there, because I don't know what else to write and there's not much left of her past to tell, and I'm tired of this chapter, after two days of trying to write it. I hope you liked. Oh, I think I don't have any ideas for the next chapter, who has some ideas? If you tell me, I'll give you a cookie. *holds a cookie out in the air for who ever gives the best idea* 


	10. Beaches and Tiger Dances

So it happens once again, another chapter. Yay. You know what? I had put all my chapters on word, together, and all the chapters put together make 30 pages. That isn't the reason why I put the chapters together; I put the chapters together so I can print it later for later use or something. I don't know, I'm just weird, pay no heed to me.  
  
Well, anyway, I would like ideas on how you would like the story to go, and if and how the story should end, also when. Because this story can't go on forever, forever is a long time. I need to know this, because I never really actually ended a story, so none of them are actually finished. Half of them aren't even on the computer, well, just barely. I did end the story about a horse, that's the only one. Ok, I'm going to stop blabbing.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the 3 tigers and one depressed/angry girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kalita went off to the beach after she had her morning meal. She's only stayed at the Pirate's Swoop for a week now, and she already has her strength back, and she's not as skinny. The daily meals helped a lot. She finally could walk by herself.  
  
~ Kalita ~ Rajani said as he walked with her. ~ Do you feel better now that you told? ~  
  
"Yes, Rajani, I do." Kalita replied, as she sat down on the sandy beach, watching the waters.  
  
~ You miss them don't you? ~ Rajani sat next to her and leaned against her.  
  
"How can I not? I loved my parents; they meant the world to me."  
  
Rajani licked her cheek and nuzzled her gently. ~ Everything will eventually turn out fine and fall into place. ~  
  
Kalita was somewhat put to ease by Rajani's wise words, and pulled him close, watching the waves of the ocean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while, Daine walked down the beach with Numair. Jasmine and Orion had asked if they could come along, seeing how they needed fresh air, Daine had said yes, and so the two tigers were following her and Numair.  
  
Numair was beginning to notice that Daine was being really quiet, when she's usually talkative. Now she's just quiet as in deep in thought.  
  
"What wrong, Magelet? You're really quiet."  
  
Daine looked up, startled, it's like she forgot Numair was even there. "What? Oh, no, Numair, I'm fine," she said in a distract voice.  
  
"Daine, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, just about Kalita."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, I can't help but think that somehow her past is similar to mine. I mean, she was practically raised by a tiger, and I ran around with wolves before I came to Tortall."  
  
"Yes, but she's magically bound with her tiger, you weren't bound with the wolves, you just forgot who you were. You can get away, she can't."  
  
"Numair!" Daine gripped his arm, suddenly realizing something. "She has magic, she said so herself. Are going to train her?"  
  
"I should, shouldn't I?"  
  
~ Tell the stork-man ~ Jasmine spoke up. ~ That he has to be careful with the girl. She's sensitive. ~  
  
Daine looked behind her and at Jasmine. ~ What? You're suddenly caring for her? I've seen the way you look at her. ~  
  
~ Don't fool yourself. I couldn't careless if she was forced to live in a chicken coop. ~  
  
~ Then why do you care if Numair was careful or not with her? ~  
  
Jasmine growled and didn't answer.  
  
Numair noticed Daine's blank face and asked, "What did she say?"  
  
Daine looked at him and smiled. "Just that you should be careful with Kalita in her training."  
  
Numair smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be careful, my sweet. I was careful with you on your training wasn't I?"  
  
Daine didn't answer; she just looked forward and said softly, "Look, Numair, It's just like when we first met her." She pulled Numair toward Kalita.  
  
"Hey, Kalita," Numair said softly as they neared her. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"Does it have to be said now?" Kalita muttered, not looking up.  
  
"Yes, though it could wait. What's wrong?"  
  
"I already told you what was wrong. I don't want to say it again."  
  
Numair and Daine kneeled down next to Kalita, looking concerned. "Do you want to talk about it then?" Daine asked gently.  
  
"There's not much to talk about. I just miss them. And there's nothing I can do." Kalita said, still not taking her eyes of the ocean.  
  
"Sure there is, you said yourself, that you don't know if their dead or alive." Daine put a hand on the young girls shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Kalita wasn't listening, she went on, "All this has happened, and has caused me great grief. Nothing I do, everything I have ever tried, failed, and left me to die."  
  
"But you're here now." Daine looked at Numair, unsure what to do.  
  
"I feel lost and confused, hurt and dead."  
  
"Kalita, don't worry, we're here for you."  
  
Kalita finally looked up, realizing that the husband and wife are still there. "Why? Everything I ever loved is gone; you shouldn't be here for me. I'm nothing."  
  
"No, that's not true, we've only known you a week, and I love you like a sister."  
  
At that, Kalita broke in tears, burying her head in Rajani's fur. "You can't, I don't deserve a family, if I did, I would still have one."  
  
"But Kalita, I lost my family years ago as well, I wasn't as old as you, and I was older when I found my Ma dead, and I never knew my Da, not until I met him in the Divine Realms, where he resides as the God of hunt."  
  
Kalita doesn't know what to say, so she changes the subject, "I'm sorry. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Numair took a deep breath, knowing that she might not be happy with his suggestion, but he has to try. "I was wondering if you would let me train you in your magic?"  
  
Kalita gasped and looked at him. "I-I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. You have nothing to fear. You need to learn how to control your magic, so that it doesn't control you, or it destroys something," Numair replied coolly.  
  
Kalita sighed, "Alright, I'll let you train me."  
  
Numair smiled and took her hand. "Great, you'll start tomorrow." He pulled her to her feet and led her back to Pirate's Swoop. The girl protested and tried to pull back to where she was.  
  
"Let me go!" she gasped.  
  
"No, you have to eat." Numair didn't let go.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She pulled again, trying to get free from his grasp. He still wouldn't let go. She attempted to kick him, but failed. Well, she did get his leg, but he felt no pain. She fell to her knees, tears ran down her cheeks. "Let go," she sobbed.  
  
Rajani had watched this, but when she started sobbing, he got angry. He growled and ran toward Numair, as the man practically dragged the girl as he tried the get her to stand. Before Numair could do anything, Rajani pounced. Numair fell as the tiger landed on his back and was so shocked he let go of Kalita's hand.  
  
Daine ran toward Numair as soon as she saw him fall. She knelt by his side and looked at Rajani. ~ Why'd you have to pounce? ~  
  
~ Why'd he have to force my mistress to go back? ~ Rajani replied.  
  
~ That I do not know. ~  
  
~ Does he always act like this? ~  
  
~ No. ~  
  
~ You better tell him not to be so forceful with my girl, or he will have more than sand in his mouth. ~  
  
Numair sat up and looked at the two. "Daine?"  
  
"Numair," she looked at him. "What's happened to you? Why'd you try to force her?" She reached out toward Kalita and put an arm around her, giving her a comforting hug.  
  
Kalita pushes from Daine and glared at Numair. "Well I never! Next time you won't be so lucky with Rajani." She stood and walked back to where she was at first.  
  
Numair sighed. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I just had a strange urge to bring her back. Like there was some sort of danger out here."  
  
"Numair, you have got to be more careful with Kalita. She's our friend, and she's suffered a lot, she doesn't need anything else to suffer from."  
  
"I'll be more careful with her, I promise."  
  
"Good, now I need to check on Kit, she's probably hungry. Come along, dear husband."  
  
"Yes, little magelet."  
  
"You know we need to make you a nickname. How about stork-man?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Daine laughed, "Sorry, but that's what all the animals call you."  
  
"And you never told me?"  
  
"Nope, it was too funny to make them stop, or tell you."  
  
Numair sighed and pulled Daine up. "Come on, we have a dragonet to take care of." Daine nodded and they walked back to Pirate's Swoop, after Daine told Jasmine and Orion that they can stay out there as long as they like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalita sat down on the beach, once again watching the waves. She's fair vexed with Numair Salmalin, what he did was a cruel thing to do.  
  
Rajani nuzzled her softly and licked her cheek. ~ I hope he didn't hurt you. ~  
  
Kalita shook her head. "No, he didn't harm me in any way; he just tried to get me to go back."  
  
~ You shouldn't trust them. ~ Jasmine sat next to the girl.  
  
"Why?"  
  
~ Because, their humans, Humans can't be trusted. ~  
  
"Why do you care if I trust them or not?"  
  
~ I don't care, I'm just telling you. ~  
  
"I thought you didn't care about me at all, so why do you bother? You said your self, you hate me."  
  
~ I may have said that, but as the chosen, you are to be protected, so you can save the tigers. ~  
  
Kalita sighed and stood up. "You're hopeless," she said as she walked back to the Swoop.  
  
~ I know. ~ Jasmine replied smugly. She walked with Rajani and Orion and followed Kalita.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalita sat in her rooms and sorted out her thoughts. Does she belong here, or out in the woods? Is she meant to do magic, something she fears? Is she really chosen? Some many questions come through her mind, and it seemed that there are no answers to her questions. What is to become of her? She sighed and went to sit next to Rajani on her bed. Running her fingers through his fur, she asks him, "Rajani, do you know what I should do?"  
  
~ Stay here as long as you can, and do what your hearts says. ~ Rajani replied as he licked her hand.  
  
She hugged him briefly, then let go of him. "Rajani lets go somewhere else, that isn't here. Um, maybe I can give you your exercise."  
  
The tiger's eye lit up and he ran to the door. Kalita laughed and opened the door and let all three tigers out, before letting herself out. She closed the door and set out to find a big open space with all the tigers following her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalita found a big room that seemed to be used as a conference room. She smiled and thought, Perfect. "Ready, Rajani?" The tiger nodded and moved out to the center of the room. Kalita pushed some chairs back, so they would have enough room for what their about to do. She stood next to Rajani and smiled. Rajani rose on his hind legs and placed his front paws on her shoulders, now he's his full height which is a bit taller than Kalita.  
  
After he stretched his body, he returned to the ground and circled Kalita. He circled her a few times, then he walked backwards while Kalita walked forward, and then they switched. Soon they were walking in circles, human following tiger, and then visa versa. They did this a while, and when they were done, Rajani rose on his hind legs and stood there, trying to keep his balance. When Kalita moved, Rajani moved, pretty soon, it looked like a tiger dancing with a human, in an odd sort of way.  
  
The whole dance went on for an hour, then they sank to the floor, feeling very tired, but both felt pleased and happy. They rested for a few moments, then they left the room, Jasmine and Orion still with them.  
  
George was walking down the hall when he saw Kalita emerge through the big conference room with the tigers. He was confused at what she was doing, so he called for her. "Kalita!" She turned around, startled.  
  
"George," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here; I could ask the same to you. What were you doing in there?"  
  
"Dancing," Kalita said simply.  
  
"Oh? Dancing with whom?"  
  
"Rajani."  
  
"Sounds interesting." George looked at him, and smiled. He could tell she's feeling a lot better than when she told her story.  
  
"Hey, George?" Kalita tilted her head, and looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering, if I could buy a horse from you. I don't got much, but I would like a horse."  
  
George smiled. "Yes, you can have a horse, and don't worry about the money. Think of the horse as a gift."  
  
"Oh! Thank you, George!" Kalita jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
  
"Your welcome. Come along, now, lets go pick out a horse for you." He led her toward the stables. Rajani followed, and Jasmine went back to Kalita's rooms with Orion, seeing how the tigress hates horses. She said before they smell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm ending there, because I don't feel like typing anything else. Well, I know the tiger dancing part probably seems foolish, but I had that idea for a long time. Well, take care! 


	11. Dragons, Tigers, and Horse Back Rides

Another chapter! Oh, yayness. Now, no more talking and now story time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the setting, nor the really cool place called Pirates Swoop. I only own the story line and Kalita and the three tigers. I really wish George was mine though! *giggles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 11  
  
George led Kalita to the stables, while the young girl kept giggling from excitement. This is a first, he thought, I have never heard her laugh or be happy since I met her. She must have changed a whole lot. He smiled.  
  
"Did you have a horse before?" he asked her.  
  
Kalita froze and stopped her giggling, sorrow filled her face. "Y-yes. I did. H-her name was Goldenlight."  
  
Sensing something happened to that horse, George doesn't say anything else. He pulled her through the stable doors and smiled at her surprised squeak. "So many horses," she could barely get out.  
  
"You mean you haven't seen so many?" George asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because when you live in a forest, and rarely ever go to a village, let alone a stable, you end up not seeing horses." Kalita replied calmly before she ran to a stall and admired the beautiful horse.  
  
"That's Crystal," George said as he came up behind her. "But that's not the one. Come on, I'm almost sure you'll like this one." He took her hand and led her to the last stall. Rajani followed them hesitatingly, for the horses were getting nervous at the sight of him. George looked at the tiger and said, "I think you should wait outside and hunt or something." The tiger nodded and left the stables. George continued to pull Kalita to the last stall.  
  
When they came upon the last stall, this is what Kalita saw, a stunning white mare, with little gray spots. Her head is held up proudly, and her tail swishing around elegantly. Her mane and tail were dark grey with white streaking through. She pawed the ground, as if she wanted to get out, and shook her mane. Her eyes held a mischievous look to them.  
  
"Her name is Amira," George said.  
  
"She's beautiful." Kalita couldn't tear her eyes away from the lovely sight.  
  
"I'm glad you like her."  
  
"George, why do you want to give me a horse?" Kalita turned to face him.  
  
"Because you went through some hard times, and I think you deserve it," George replied. "You've become dear to me, as if you were my daughter." Kalita smiled. "Come on; let's see what this horse can do." George opened the stall door, and put the halter on the mare, and led her out. The mare, Amira, started getting excited as she left the stall. She couldn't stand still, she kept moving around and she even tried to run from George, but the man kept a firm hand on the lead rope. He tied the horse up and went off to get the tack.  
  
Kalita couldn't help but stroke the finely shaped neck of the beast. Even after living with tigers for so long, she has never seen anything so beautiful. "Hello there," the mare's ears twitched toward the sound of the girl's voice. She moved her nose toward the girl and sniffed her around. Satisfied, the horse nickered softly. Kalita smiled and rubbed her hand down Amira's back.  
  
George returned with the tack in his arms and smiled as he saw Kalita getting to know her new horse. Maybe this will get her happier, he thought, it would be nice to see her smile and laugh more. I like the sound of her laugh, its soothing. George smiled and moved toward the girl and horse. "Here's your saddle and things, Kalita." He said softly. At the sound of his voice and the sight of the tack, Amira pawed the ground nervously. Kalita looked horrified. George saw this and asked, "Whats wrong?"  
  
"I don't know how to put that-that thing on a horse." She pointed at the saddle.  
  
"Oh, this is a saddle; it's what we use to stay on the horse better. And I'll put it on her and show you how it's done. By the way, do you know how to ride?" George asked. Kalita shook her head. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to teach you." He smiled.  
  
Once the mare was saddled up, George taught Kalita the basics on horsemanship. Then he led her and the mare out to an empty coral, and helped Kalita get on her new horse.  
  
Kalita looked down from up on the horse, and gasped. "It's so high." She isn't afraid, just surprised.  
  
George laughed softly, "Of course it's high. She's not as small as your tiger, she's much bigger. But don't worry, after a time, you'll barely notice how high it is, it'll be as natural as walking." He gathered the reins and held them up to Kalita. "Here, take these in both your hands and don't hold them high, or tight. Just hold them just above the mane. But don't rest your hands on her mane or the saddle, that'll cause you to relax and probably end up falling off if she makes a sudden movement. Now, you do need to relax, and don't tense up, and do not be afraid. She will know if you're afraid, and that'll get her nervous as well. You don't want that."  
  
"What happens if I do fall off?" Kalita asked.  
  
"Then you get right back on. I mean it, don't be afraid."  
  
"Alright." Kalita took a deep breath, and looked down at George. She doesn't say a word, but her hands shake. The mare, starting to get restless, pawed the ground and snorted.  
  
George saw Kalita's hands shake and smiled lightly. "If it makes things easier, I'll ride behind you."  
  
"Yes, that would make things easier." Kalita said as George nodded and climbed on the horse behind her.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, then lets go. Now, gently tap your foot on her side and she'll move. If you kick her hard; she might run off with you. We don't need that. We just need to walk." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she lightly tapped the horse's side and the mare went forward at a slow walk.  
  
They walked around the coral a few times and after a while George told Kalita to stop the horse by saying 'Whoa.' "Ok, now, I'm going to let you walk the horse around by your self, and remember to keep you toes up." Kalita nodded and George hopped off the horse and watched Kalita walk around the coral for a while.  
  
After an hour, George called to Kalita, "Alright. Its time to stop, Kalita come walk over to me, pull her reins like I showed you. Tomorrow we can work on your trot and we'll practice your walk and trot for a while before we start you on the cantering and galloping." Kalita nodded and pulled her reins in the direction of George and the mare obeyed and went over to the man.  
  
"You did well," George said as he helped her down.  
  
She blushed. "Thank you. I have a good teacher." George smiled and led the horse and girl toward the barn and unsaddled the horse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kit, don't do that!" Daine yelled at the dragonet as the scaly creature tried to open the locked door. "It's only good to do that when we need to get in or it's a life or death emergency." Kitten trilled her disappointment. Daine sighed and picked the young dragon. "I wonder if your Ma knew you would be this much trouble, or if all the young dragons are as troublesome as you."  
  
"Having trouble, my dear?" Numair asked teasingly, sitting down on their bed. Daine nodded and put Kitten down on the floor, away from the locked door. She went over and sat next to her love. "Tell me again why we locked that door?" Numair asked.  
  
"So we'd have privacy."  
  
"Ah, that's right."  
  
Daine smiled and moved closer to him. He put his arm around her, pulling her even closer and closing the space between them. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her, kissing her gently. Soon, the gentle kissing turned into passionate kissing, and they both leaned back on the bed, still kissing. They broke apart only to breathe, and went back to the kissing. Then Numair ran kisses along her soft throat, and she moaned with pleasure.  
  
Kitten licked her muzzle as she watched the two lovers and smiled. She can escape. She walked over to the door and trilled lightly at the lock. The lock came unlocked and the door came open. She looked back at the bed. Daine and Numair are to busy with the kisses, they didn't notice that the door opened. Kitten smiled and left the room. And being the smart dragon she is, she closed the door behind her. She went out of the rooms and went down the halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalita and George were walking back inside after her ridding lesson, and getting to know each other better by asking questions. Kalita gasped when she saw the little dragonet walking along. Never before has she seen something like that. George smiled and spoke gently to put her at ease, "That's Skysong, Daine watches over her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Skysong's, or Kitten's, real mother died in a battle that occurred here a few years back."  
  
"Why doesn't Daine call her by her real name, Skysong."  
  
"I'm not rightly sure, Skysong is a lovely name."  
  
The dragonet walked up to them and trilled a greeting. Kalita kneeled down to stroke the scales. "She's beautiful," she muttered. Kitten heard this and smiled. She walked closer to the girl and hugged her. Kalita was surprised and hugged back.  
  
"I think she likes you," George said.  
  
Kalita smiled. "I like her too. I always thought dragons were viscous and cruel, destroying everything in their path. Flaming villages, and killing women and children, even men."  
  
"Well, I guess you're wrong."  
  
"Oh! Rajani! We left Rajani outside." She picked up Kitten and held the dragon against her hip. "Come on," she called to George and walked back to where they came from. "Come, little Skysong, you'll like who you're about to meet." Kitten looked around curiously. George followed them, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rajani!" Kalita called as she stepped outside with Kitten and George. "Come meet someone!"  
  
The tiger ran from the woods nearby, and ran up to Kalita excitedly.  
  
~ What is it, Mistress? ~  
  
"Look, this is Skysong, or Kitten." She set Kitten down and watched as the dragonet sniffed her tiger. Rajani did the same thing to Kitten.  
  
~ I like her. ~ Rajani said.  
  
Kalita smiled. "I believe Kitten likes you too." Kitten nodded to confirm Kalita's words.  
  
"Alright, you three, it's getting dark, time to get you back to your rooms," George said. Kalita nodded and picked up Kitten once more and she and Rajani followed George inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George led Kalita and Rajani back to their rooms and then took Kitten to Daine and Numair's room.  
  
He knocked on their door, and a Numair with wrinkled clothes and messed up hair, opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Numair, did you have a fun time in there?" George asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Numair snorted. "That is none of your business."  
  
An equally messed up Daine came to stand next to her husband. George hid a smile behind his hand.  
  
"What is it, George," Daine asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I suppose you're not missing a certain dragon?" George teased, holding up Kitten.  
  
"Kitten! How'd you get out?" She looked at the door. "Oh, that's right, you are full of mischief, aren't you Kitten?" She giggled as she took Kitten in her arms. "Thank you, George."  
  
"Your welcome, she met a certain girl with a tiger, and I believe they might be good friends." George smiled. "Take care now, and watch over that dragon of yours."  
  
"We will. Goodnight George." She watched George walk off and closed the door, going back into her room with Numair.  
  
"So much for privacy," Numair whispered as they lay back on the bed, falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate school. It's boring and they give out way to much homework. The only good part is Floral Design and English. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ok, I'm going to say one last thing before I leave ya'll to start the next chapter. That is to Review. It makes me happy. So Review and make me happy, or-or no more D/N fluffiness! *cackle* Oh, read my new poems that I just posted, and review those too. Or I kill a Tamora Pierce character. *cackles again* Ok, I'll calm down now. *is hyper from overload on Rootbeer, finally calms down*  
  
Oh, does George have a daughter in the Immortal series? I'm not sure, I know he has a son, named Thom, but I don't know about a daughter. I don't feel like looking to see. 


	12. Pain and Fear

Hello again. Here is yet another installment of The Tiger Lady. Uh.. I think this chapter will get more into the plot and focus more on Kalita's uh. issues. I may not be cheerful, though, I highly doubt that any of the chapters have been cheerful. Then again, I don't think any of my stories or poems are cheerful. *shrugs*  
  
Oh, and I am thanking those who have reviewed my story, it makes me proud. So. um... Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim I own Tamora's characters, I only claim Kalita, Rajani, Jasmine, and Orion. And I do not own the setting/place type thing. Um.. Is Pirates Swoop a city? Or what? I can't quite figure it out, and I don't feel like rereading the book to find out.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It's been three weeks since Numair and Daine found Kalita on the beach. Now the young girl seems to be getting along well with the humans. But she seems lost, somehow. Perhaps the pain of losing her family still lives with her, and it shall never go away. George is thoroughly worried about her. And so far, he is the only one who Kalita will talk to, willingly. He trained her in horse back riding, with her getting better everyday, and he also knew Numair was teaching her magic. He often found her sitting alone with her tiger, staring out the window, when she wasn't learning magic or riding her horse. He wished that he could somehow take away her pains and troubles, but he knows he can't.  
  
George sighed as he watched Kalita just stare out the window, and then quietly walked to her. "Kalita?" he said softly as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch; she must have been in too deep of thought to notice the world around her. She looked up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "What's wrong?" He wiped the tear from her cheek and she just shook her head and continued to stare out the window. "Come, little one, do you want to read a book?" George hoped she would do something other than drowning in her pain. She didn't reply. He looked at her tiger, wishing the tiger could tell him what's wrong with her, but he's not Wildmage, sadly. He only has the Sight. He sighed once more, and walked away, maybe he'll find Alanna.  
  
Kalita shed more tears when George left her. She can't go on like this; the pain is eating her from the inside to the out. Someday, it will kill her. Why can't she get over it? Why did it happen to me? She wondered. What is wrong with me? I miss the happiness I used to behold, the happiness that died long ago. Rajani nudged her gently, knowing greatly of her feelings. "Not now Rajani," she whispered. "I can't go on like this."  
  
~ But you must. ~ Rajani replied. ~ Someday you will face your fears and get over your pains. Someday, you will find your parents. ~  
  
"How?"  
  
~ When you give up, they will find you. But don't let go of faith. Forever hold your faith, hope, and love. Do not let that love for them die with your soul. ~  
  
"I-I need to talk to George." She got up and went to find George with Rajani following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"George!" Kalita ran down the hall with Rajani close behind and in to the arms of George, who turned around when he heard his name.  
  
"Kalita, what is it?" George asked, rather stunned by her reaction.  
  
"I-I I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the way I acted."  
  
"Which way was that."  
  
Oh! As if he didn't know. "I wouldn't reply to you."  
  
"Kalita, that's fine. I know your going through a hard time right now, I don't blame you."  
  
She looked up at him, confused. He hugged her and smiled. "I want to do anything to make you happy, to bring back that happiness I know you had long ago, I see it in your eyes."  
  
"What does it feel like to be happy?"  
  
"It's hard to explain, but it's a wonderful feeling, little one."  
  
"Can you make me happy?"  
  
"I can only try. But I shall not give up on finding your happiness."  
  
She smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"It's quite alright," he replied, taking her hands in his. "Is there something you wish to do?" She shook her head. "No? Why, surely there's something you want to do."  
  
She looked at him, and thought for a minute. "Well, maybe I could practice a little on my sword play."  
  
"Alright, let's get your sword." He led her to her rooms and got her sword, which the servants returned to her room after she told her past to the others. Then he took her outdoors, with his own sword in hand. "You sure you know how?"  
  
She rolled her eyes as she unsheathed her sword and held it out in front of her. "I may not have had the proper learning on sword fighting, but I do know how to defend my self with it," she said irritably. Just because she doesn't look healthy and strong, doesn't mean she can't fight with a sword.  
  
"Alright, alright," George sighed and held out his own sword. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes." She gripped the hilt tighter with her hands and braced her self.  
  
George smiled and blocked her sword as she struck. He's amazed at her speed. She pulled back and struck again, he once again blocked her sword from hitting his shoulder.  
  
The sword fighting continued for an hour, each striking and blocking each other, when Kalita fell to her knees in pain. George dropped his sword and knelt by her quickly. "Kalita! What's wrong, what is it?" he cried out to her franticly, with hope that she won't faint.  
  
The young girl moaned and leaned against George as he wrapped is arms protectively around her. "Not-not again," she could barely get out as she gasped in pain. She dropped her sword and held her arm, as if it was the cause of her pain.  
  
"Shh, don't try to speak," George said as he held her closer and picked her up. He got up, with Kalita in his arms, and went off in search of Alanna. He found his wife in the library, looking for books on the latest Knights. "Alanna, come quick."  
  
She turned and faced George, wondering what she needs to come quick for. "What's wrong?" she asked as she saw George's worried face. Then she saw he held Kalita in his arms. She walked toward them. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, we were practicing sword fighting, when she fell to her knees, she's in pain, Alanna! There's something she didn't tell us," He answered.  
  
"There's not time to wonder that, come, take her to her rooms, I'll follow." George nodded and set off toward Kalita's room. The girl squirmed against him, groaning. Alanna followed.  
  
George laid Kalita on her bed when they entered the room. Alanna stood next to George, looking closely at the girl. The girl had closed her eyes tightly, and still held her arm, the arm with the scar, tears fell down her cheeks. Alanna ran her hands around Kalita's body, trying to find what was wrong. Nothing, no broken bones, no bruises, nothing at all. Confused, Alanna poured her magic into Kalita, once more trying to find the source of the pain. The purple magic ran through every part of Kalita's inside, and when it reached the arm with the scar, Alanna felt pain, and pulled her magic out of the girl, wincing. "George, her arm. Her scar, her pain is coming from the scar," she said as she looked at him.  
  
"But why? The scar is healed, it shouldn't have pain."  
  
"I don't understand it either." She looked back at the girl. "Kalita, can you tell me why your scar hurts?"  
  
"He-he's dead," Kalita whispered.  
  
"Who's dead?"  
  
"Tiger," that was the last thing she said before she fainted from the pain.  
  
Alanna looked at George, really confused now. "What do you think happened?"  
  
"I don't know, she was fine when we practiced out swordplay," he replied. "I'm really worried about her. I'm afraid she missed something when she told us of her past."  
  
"Should we contact a healer?"  
  
"No, you're the best we got, and if you can't fix her problem, than no other healer can."  
  
"I suppose your right. Should we call someone?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What about Jonathan?"  
  
"What good could he do?"  
  
"I don't know, it was just a thought, he has magic too you know!" Alanna yelled.  
  
"Relax, my dear. Don't yell, don't you think Kalita has enough pain without having you give her a headache," George snapped.  
  
Alanna glared at him and looked back at the girl. Kalita moved a bit. "George," she whispered. "She's waking."  
  
George turned back to the girl and smiled as she opened her eyes. "Hello, little one."  
  
She moaned and looked at him. "My arm." She shook her head. "No, I need to get out of here. I have to go, let me!" George looked at her, stunned, and then grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, you're staying in bed," he said firmly. "You're in pain, and you need your rest. Just why does your arm hurt so badly?" She turned her head, so she doesn't have to look at him. She can't tell him. "Come, Kalita, you can tell me," George hoped she would tell.  
  
"No!" Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I can't tell you."  
  
As she spoke, Rajani ran into her room, followed by Daine and Numair, who of which have worried looks on their faces. Daine spoke first, "Rajani, told me I should be here, because he can tell stuff that Kalita can't. He ran off after she fainted and searched for me. Numair wanted to come along."  
  
"Great, then ask Rajani why her scar hurts," Alanna said. Daine looked at Rajani, repeating the question silently.  
  
~ I'm afraid, that Kalita's scar hurts when a tiger feels pain, is sick, dieing or dead. Each time it happens, it becomes more unbearable to take, and she faints. It's terrible when it happens. But the only time it's this bad is when a tiger has died. The pain is lesser when it's not any where near death. ~ Rajani replied. Daine looked horrified, but relayed the message to her friends.  
  
"Oh, dear, this is bad, very bad. I have never heard of such a thing," Alanna said.  
  
"Stop this," Kalita gasped. She winced and spoke again, "This is not your place, any of you, and this is mine and only mine. I have to deal with this. I accepted it."  
  
"But no one should have to deal with this kind of pain," George protested.  
  
"What makes you think that? Everyday, there are people abused by their own families, wild animals hunted just for pleasure, and hearts broken. Even souls are torn. There are some people who are used as slaves, who are beaten everyday just because they don't work fast enough, or they look at something interesting." She shook her head. "Don't you understand?"  
  
"But you don't deserve this."  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, what's it to you?"  
  
"Because it pains me to see you in pain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love you as my own daughter."  
  
"No! You can't, I have no family, and everything I ever had is gone. I-I need to be alone."  
  
~ Kalita. Listen to them, they can help you. ~ Rajani jumped on her bed, Jasmine did the same.  
  
~ Rajani's right, that magic-doer put a spell on you that shouldn't be there; you're only supposed to be able to feel the tiger's feelings, not physical pains, sicknesses, and deaths. And when you were supposed to feel their feelings, it wasn't supposed to hurt you. ~ Jasmine said gently, for the first time, she had worry in her eyes, as if she actually cared about the girl.  
  
~ Wow, Jasmine, you really care about my mistress, and after all these years, you've hide it from us. ~ Rajani remarked, amused.  
  
~ I'd think it best if you learned to be quiet, if you knew what was good for you, Rajani dear. ~ Jasmine growled.  
  
"Enough you two. Quit bickering," Kalita snapped. "Alanna, both Jasmine and Rajani say that I have a spell on me that isn't supposed to be there, they say that the magic-doer put more that she was supposed to in me. That I'm only to feel the tigers feelings with out having to feel pain, and that I'm not supposed to feel the deaths and sicknesses."  
  
"Hmm, maybe we could fix that. Do you want me to take the spell of completely, I mean the entire spell? So that you don't feel their feelings, I'm sure life would be much happier," Alanna said.  
  
Kalita looked at Rajani, who nodded. "Alright, Rajani says its ok, so go ahead."  
  
"Alright, but, um, I can only heal. Numair?" the Knight looked at the black robe mage.  
  
"I can," he said, with black magic spilling from his finger tips and into Kalita. The whole process of removing the spell took a whole five minutes, when he was done, Kalita relaxed. She could no longer feel the pain. She looked at her arm and gasped, the scar that should have been there, had disappeared, to where it was barely visible, it could heal completely since no magic kept it from healing. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered and closed her eyes, snuggling close to Rajani. She felt much better. She fell asleep just as George kissed her forehead and the others left the room.  
  
George stayed there for several moments, just watching her sleep peacefully, and finally, he left with a smile.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Please note that the scar part was not taken from Harry Potter. I thought the scar part all on my own. I realize it might sound the same as Harry's scar, it wasn't meant to be.  
  
And the sword fighting part, sorry that was short, but I had to do something for Kalita, because I wanted her to do something when she was in pain. And that was the only one I could think of at the moment, well, there was she and George go out riding, but I couldn't think past that, and I would have to do more if she fell of the horse when the pain came, which she would have. But back to my point, the sword fight was short because I'm not very creative with fighting, so it turn's out bad. And I can't write action, because I don't read action books, so my mind doesn't venture that far. Actually, I don't know how far my mind venture's, because I have only written three stories. This one, one about a horse, from the horse's view, and one about this same character, Kalita, but it's not finished, I just lost interest in it and I can't think of anything else. I write more poems than I do stories. I'll stop my blabbering and let you move on with your life, surely, it's more interesting than me.  
  
If I find the horse story, I'll put it somewhere on fanfiction, or fictionpress, so it can be read, I think it's interesting. I made up half of it; the rest was based on the same horse I used to ride. Mischief. That's really what the whole story is about, Mischief. I had to guess most of it, because I only knew her for 3 years. Now she's gone, off to another stables to have another baby, man, I really hate her owner. I will NEVER forgive him. He doesn't even treat her nicely. *sniffle* I want her, or her new baby, one way or another, I will have her! I can be very convincing.  
  
Later. 


	13. Travels Begin

Hiya! Here is another really cool chapter. uh, enjoy! I am sorry for not updating soon enough. I don't really have an excuse; only that having five rabbits, one goat, and one cat, takes up some of my time with feeding and cleaning them. Then I have a crazy family, I'm the only calm one. I wanted to update thanksgiving week, but luck has it, grandma has no Microsoft word, only works. So I couldn't bring it up on the computer. It almost killed me, not being able to write. Well, just to warn you, I may be busier, what with December being the month of Final exams and all. Icky. I will try to write more to this story as soon as I can. If not, hopefully, I'll be able to have Christmas week to write. I'll write when ever chance I get.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but three tigers and the tiger mistress, Kalita.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The Tiger Lady  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kalita dreamed that night, a slightly disturbing dream.  
  
~*~ She was in a dark room, dark, empty, and frightening. She couldn't help her shivering. It was cold and dreary, and she could tell something was wrong. She heard screaming, a man's and a woman's scream. She became scared. She wrapped her arms across her chest, trying to warm her body. The screaming got worse, and worse, till it suddenly stopped. Then she heard a door open, and a light came on. But she still couldn't see, her eyes were blurred with tears. Someone ran to her, and pulled her in to a tight hug. "Kalita, Kalita," a voice kept repeating franticly. It was a female's voice, and then a male's voice, who also kept repeating her name. Stronger arms wrapped her in a hug also; she was being hugged by two people. But who? Someone dried her tears and wiped her eyes, till she could see. She gasped, and said two words. "Mother, Father." She wept. She reached out to touch them, but they vanished. ~*~  
  
Kalita woke up with a start, sweat soaked and tears running down her cheeks. "No!" she shrieked, and rushed out of bed, in result, she fell on the floor. Not caring to see if she was hurt, she got up quickly and ran out the door. Rajani ran after her, trying to get her to calm down. Jasmine growled at Rajani.  
  
~ Don't you have anything better to do, than do chase that sorry excuse for a tiger care taker? ~ The tigress asked Rajani.  
  
Rajani turned and glared at her, ~ No, mother Tigress, Kalita needs me. And I will do anything to keep her safe. ~  
  
~ Fine, be with her, for all I care. But don't come running to me when she throws you away for some two-legged male. She won't want anything to do with you or the rest of the tigers. ~  
  
Rajani snarled at her and ran off to search for his mistress. ~ Kalita! ~ He called after her.  
  
Kalita turned around and looked at him. "No, Rajani, let me alone. Let me go," she screamed. "I can't take it any more!" She fell to her knees and wept in her hands. Rajani knew he could nothing to help her, so he just sat next to her and rubbed his head against her to give her comfort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George woke up suddenly when he heard a scream. He franticly got out of bed, thinking Kalita could be in trouble. He has gotten protective of her since he met her, and he doesn't know what he would do if she got hurt or something worse. He looked to the woman beside him. He shook her awake. "Alanna, wake up. I think Kalita might be in trouble." He pulled on some clothes and threw Alanna's clothes on the bed.  
  
Alanna woke up with a groan. "Fine, fine. I'm up." She got dressed, slowly, then collapsed back on the bed.  
  
"Yes, but are you awake?"  
  
"Just barely."  
  
"Well, good, at least your awake, now lets -go-," George said firmly, pulling his wife out of bed and dragging her to find Kalita.  
  
They found her and Rajani sitting very close, with Kalita crying in her hands, in the hall, near Kalita's rooms. "What's wrong?" George asked.  
  
Kalita looked up at him, her face red and tear stained from hard crying. She shook her head and put her face back in her hands. George went to her after a glance to his wife and wrapped his strong arms around the young girl. "Kalita," he said gently. "Please tell me what's bothering you." She didn't look up at him, so he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so he can look at her. She tried to pull away, but he held strong.  
  
"I-I had a dream," she managed to choke out. "I was in a room, a dark room. I heard screams. Then it was quiet, and I saw my parents." More tears leaked from her eyes. "Then they were gone."  
  
George took a handkerchief and dried her tears. "Now listen here," he said firmly. "This dream you had must mean you will find them, and that you've got to keep looking. So, keep looking."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, little one."  
  
Kalita got up slowly and looked George in the eye when he stood also. "Then, will you help me look for them?" George nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I will help you look for them," he replied gently. Kalita grinned and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Your welcome. Now, we should gather supplies we would need to travel," George said then turned around when he heard Alanna clear her throat. "Yes, dear?"  
  
"Well, I certainly will not let -you- go on a adventure with out me," the lioness said firmly, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
"That's up to Kalita. Kalita? What do you say, Alanna stays or comes with us?" George asked the young girl.  
  
"She can come, and so can Daine and Numair if they like. As long as I find my parents."  
  
"Alright." George said, and then turned to Alanna. "Alanna, will you please go with Kalita to pack what she needs. I'll go get the others." Alanna nodded and took Kalita's hands, pulling the young girl to her rooms. George went to find Daine and Numair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine and Numair were in their rooms working on something for the King. Numair was working on letters on Pirate's Swoop news and Daine was working on changing the feed for the palace horses, for during the winter season, when they heard a knock at their door. Both mages went to see who it was and opened the door to find George smiling at them.  
  
"Hello, dear happy couple," he said with a smirk.  
  
Daine, getting annoyed with his remarks, asked, "What is it George? Do you need us for something?"  
  
"Why, yes, Lady Wildmage, Kalita requests that we go with her one a little..road trip."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To..find her parents," George replied simply.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"But we're kind of busy."  
  
"Nonsense, you can never be too busy for Kalita."  
  
Numair finally spoke up, "Yes, we can. We were doing something for the king."  
  
"Oh?" George grinned. "Surely Jon would understand if you put what ever you were doing off for a few days. Look, Kalita, right now, needs her parents more than anything. And right now, she's more important than the king's reports, which can wait, Kalita can't. She's been waiting all her life for her parents. She needs them."  
  
Numair sighed and Daine looked exasperated. "Fine, we'll go. Now, go on, so we can pack," Numair said as he shut the door on George's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, the entire group was finally ready for their search for Kalita's parents. They all had what they needed and the horses were saddled up and ready. Darkmoon for Alanna, Amira for Kalita, Cloud for Daine, Spots for Numair, and a white mare George called Snowshoe, for well, George. Kitten rode with Daine on the back of Cloud. Once they were all mounted up, like 30 minutes later, since Numair couldn't get on his patient gelding, he kept falling, but he finally made it on the horses back and they set off to begin the journey to find Kalita's parents.  
  
Rajani walked behind the humans and horses with Jasmine and Orion. He kept quiet while watching Jasmine and Orion in the corner of his eye. ~You don't have to come along. I know you don't wish to. ~  
  
~Don't worry, deary, I shall leave you soon. ~ Jasmine replied. Rajani nodded to her and focused his attention on the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalita rode at the front of the group next to George. Ever since they met, there's not a time when their apart, except when it's time to sleep. She rode silently, thinking about everything that has happened in the few weeks since she's been at Pirate's Swoop. She patted her mare and smiled wearily. She's going to find her parents! Then her smile faded. -What if I can't find them?- She thought. -What if their dead? Am I just setting myself up for disappointment?-  
  
George looked at her and saw her discomfort. "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
She just shook her head. "Nothing," she said in barely a whisper. -There's no way I will let him know that I doubt finding my parents.- She thought stubbornly.  
  
George sighed and the group rode on for hours, only taking a stop to eat the midmorning meal. After that, they moved on, not knowing where to go to find Kalita's parents. At night, they rested and slept. This went on for a few days until they came across an inn. They all smiled, glad to finally have a real rest and a bath.  
  
After they dismounted and led their horses to the stables, the group walked toward the inn. Kalita stayed behind them with her tiger friends. George knocked on the inn's door and a ragged old man opened it and looked at him. "May I help ye?" the old man asked, his voice deep and husky.  
  
"Aye," George said. "We wish for a few rooms." The old man looked at them one by one.  
  
"I have some rooms open. Though, them there tigers, why do you have them?" the man asked, eyeing the tigers.  
  
Kalita walked up to him, her eyes narrowed. "Kind sir, the male tiger is my companion; the tigress and her cub are his friends. Please let them stay in my room. I can control them." She folded her arms as if daring him to deny her request.  
  
"Now what would a lass like you be doing with such a fierce feline?" The man asked her. "Don't ye know Tiger's can't be tamed?"  
  
"Hogs wash," Kalita snapped. "I can take care of my self. I'm not as unable as everyone seems to think I am. I've traveled on my own since I was five. It's a simple yes or no question; can my companions stay with me?"  
  
"Can't they stay outside?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'd feel much safer if they stayed outside."  
  
"Fine, then let them in a stall."  
  
"Then that'll scare the horses."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I see I'm not going to win this, am I"  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well, your tigers can stay in a stall very far away from the horses." The man sighed. "But you must take them yourself."  
  
"You have my thanks." Kalita said as she turned and walked toward the stables. George followed her, along with the other tigers.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I am so sorry this took so long. I didn't mean for it too. Well, I'm going to end there, because I won't be able to write more till during Christmas break, what with exams and all. Again, I am so sorry it took this long.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
~ Tigress Warrior ~ 


End file.
